CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In CaveClan.... Flashfire padded up to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred happily. Icewish ♥ 01:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the apprentice den. Icewish ♥ 01:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud suddenly stumbled through camp, raising a weak paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Chillcloud "are you okay?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "I-I was kidnapped! Do I look okay to you?" Chillcloud snapped. "Sorry. I'm just very tired..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Then lets get you back to your den" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sighed, padding into her den on stiff limbs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "I hope you get better" Flashfire meowed to Chillcloud then padded back over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Chillcloud sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sat beside Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud curled up in her nest, making slight whimpering noises as she fell alseep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went inside the medicine cats den with freshkill and set it next to Chillcloud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "...Hm?" Chillcloud woke up. "Oh.. thank you, Badgerclaw. You didn't have to do this." She meowed, sitting up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "But i did anyway" Badgerclaw meowed with a smile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw padded into the medicine den. She was carrying herbs and looked very tired, so much that she didn't even noticed that her mentor had returned. She started to sort the herbs in the shelf of the den. Icewish ♥ 00:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire wrapped his tail around Lightningshadows.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, really much. It's really great to be home." Chillcloud smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Glad to have you back" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "It was bad. I thought I would never get home." Chillcloud said, tidying up the den a bit as she talked. "Thank you, again." she smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Badgerclaw meowed smiling back at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Have I missed anything bad?" Chillcloud asked, slight worry in her voice. "Did anyone get hurt? Did Oceanpaw do ok?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I killed a fox and Oceanpaw did great" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry about the fox. Can I get you anything? Herbs?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Badgerclaw smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "That's great." Chillcloud nodded. "Well, I guess you know where to find me." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Badgerclaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'll see you later, then." Chillcloud dipped her head and smiled, vanishing into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "See ya later" Badgerclaw meowed padding over to the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay